SIDE STORIES : Les clés de la Haine et Le vent du chaos
by Newgaia
Summary: Recueil de textes rédigés par les lecteurs du "des Clés de la Haine" et "du vent du Chaos". 2ème side-story : "Etre ou ne pas être" d'HEMERE - Une curieuse apparition sème le trouble au Sanctuaire, et ce qui se cache derrière est encore plus surprenant. Camus et Milo ont raison de se méfier. Quoique...
1. Pattes de velours pour coeur en détresse

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Titre :** _Pattes de velours pour un gros chagrin_

**Auteur :**_ Hemere  
_

**Situation**: Cette side-story s'inscrit directement dans la trame du "Vent du Chaos" après le retour de Serguei au Sanctuaire.

* * *

**Mot de Newgaïa : **_Moi qui pensais prendre ma pré-retraite fanfictionnelle ^^ voilà que je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous présenter un texte qui n'est pas de moi, et qui m'a beaucoup émue. __Déjà je voudrais dire un très grand merci à Hemere, qui en plus d'être une lectrice assidue, m'a fait l'honneur et la surprise d'écrire ce complément d'histoire, qui entre directement dans l'univers où j'ai aimé précédemment vous entraîner. Hemere est une personne que j'ai aussi appris à connaître à travers ses propres histoires, qui ne manquent ni de charme, ni d'humour. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire ! ^^._

* * *

**(Cette side-story s'inscrit directement dans la trame du "Vent du Chaos" après le retour de Serguei au Sanctuaire.)**

**PATTES DE VELOURS POUR CŒUR EN ****DÉTRESSE (Ecrit par Hemere) **

De légers bruits, à la fois dérangeants mais apaisants, un rayon de soleil sur la joue, voilà ce qui sorti Sergueï de la torpeur où il avait sombré la veille. Mais ce qui le réveilla réellement fut le grognement de son estomac et la sécheresse de sa gorge. Il avait l'habitude pourtant, cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il n'avait plus mangé à sa faim ni dormi tout son saoul…

Attendez !

Ces bruits réconfortants d'ustensiles de cuisine, ce matelas ferme et moelleux à la fois !

Faisant un effort pour secouer son esprit encore englué de sommeil, le jeune garçon tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Dans un premier temps, il ne lui revint que la confrontation avec le Verseau dans les geôles d'Hadès et les évènements qui avaient suivis : la mort… Non, le meurtre de sa mère ! Sa fuite face au jugement du Verseau. Et puis sa perte de contrôle totale et son appel aux six protections divines…

A ces rappels, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux dorés et il enfouit un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais l'odeur qui lui répondit n'avait rien de délétère ou de crasseuse. Non, cette odeur fraîche et chaleureuse à la fois, mélange de neige de Sibérie de soleil de Grèce était celle de son… père ?

Alors Sergueï ouvrit les yeux, et malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce il ne put qu'éprouver une vague de joie à la vue de la chambre qu'il occupait. Elle respirait le calme et la sérénité par sa sobriété. La sécurité aussi, grâce aux deux-trois menus objets qui l'agrémentait ici et là, rappelant la personnalité de son occupant légitime. La suite de ses souvenirs revint, tout aussi rapide mais moins brutale : Shaka et la bulle de cosmos qui les avait extrait des Enfers, la faim, la soif… Gaïa et le rôle qui lui serait désormais dévolu, le retour au Sanctuaire et son tête à tête avec le Vers… Non, son père. Oui, car c'était bel et bien son père qui l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'était bel et bien cet homme dont il souhaitait si ardemment l'approbation qui l'avait emmené jusqu'à ce temple, son temple, le leur désormais puisqu'il serait son apprenti.

Malgré leur « retrouvailles », ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot durant leur remonté. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'était figé ne sachant que faire. C'est son père qui alors qu'il se sentait rattrapé par une fatigue intense, l'avait assis sur le canapé, flanqué un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains et une assiette de gâteau sous le nez le temps de lui faire couler un bain. Son verre fini, il l'avait cornaqué vers la salle d'eau et l'y avait laissé avec un :

« Maintenant que tu as un peu grignoté, prend le temps de bien te décrasser, cela te fera plus de bien que toutes les médecines du monde ».

De fait, l'eau chaude et le savon avaient eu sur son corps décharné et épuisé le plus salvateur des effets. Il s'était laissé couler dans l'onde brûlante avec une délectation proche de l'ivresse, tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté il entendait son père s'affairer. Quand celui-ci vint le récupérer, il dormait presque. Camus lui avait remis une barre de céréale dans la main et donné une tunique propre – qui vu sa dimension ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

« Tes affaires sont bonnes pour la poubelle. Nous te trouverons des vêtements à ta taille plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus urgent et de te reposer », lui avait-il dit en le poussant dans cette chambre, et en ouvrant la couette qui recouvrait le grand lit.

D'un regard il avait interrogé son géniteur. Celui-ci avait confirmé ses conclusions de la même manière. Oui, il était dans sa chambre, oui, il dormirait dans son lit et oui il portait une de ses chemises.

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait fini sa barre énergétique, et déposé un verre et une carafe près du lit, son père l'avait laissé. Un instant, le jeune Russe avait cru, espéré, que celui-ci allait l'embrasser mais le Verseau s'était contenté d'une caresse sur la main et d'un :« Repose-toi Sergueï », avant de quitter la pièce.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir entendu un Scorpion juste revenu du palais du Pope ronchonner un : « Quand même Camus, dans notre lit ! » Ce à quoi son père avait répondu : « Dans l'état où il est, tu ne voudrais quand même pas le faire dormir sur le canapé. Et puis ce n'est que le temps de lui aménager une chambre ici au onzième temple… » Il avait entendu le Scorpion bougonner encore un peu avant de se laisser glisser, enfin rassuré et un sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais pour l'heure son manque de sommeil enfin réduit ne parvenait plus à contrer les élancements de son estomac. Il dut donc se décider à émerger de sous les couvertures et à affronter les habitants du lieu.

Il trouva sans problème son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Outre le fait qu'il faisait plus que jour, les odeurs qui continuaient à torturer son estomac l'y guidèrent plus sûrement que le plus précis des GPS. Arrivé sur le seuil, il stoppa un instant et serra machinalement la tunique paternel contre lui. Devait-il entrer ? S'annoncer ? Frapper ? Il n'en savait rien. Il faut dire que lorsque l'on commençait sa vie dans les sous-sols Moscovites pour finir par voler de la nourriture aux Enfers, les règles de bienséance n'étaient pas ce que l'on maitrisait le mieux. Mais là, il ne voulait pas commettre d'impair, surtout pas avec son père…

Ce fut un jeune homme blond qui le remarqua le premier. Le chevalier du Cygne se souvint-il. Un élève de son père et un chevalier des glaces.

« Bonjour Sergueï ! » déclara celui-ci en se levant avant de se présenter en russe.

Sergueï bredouilla une réponse inintelligible. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne lui avait parlé dans cette langue. Hyoga dut remarquer son malaise, car il continua, en grec cette fois :

« Bon, j'y vais, je dois aller au débarcadère et puis finir de m'installer aux baraquements, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil au jeune garçon. A ce soir Sergueï, Milo, Maitre… »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Camus et le Scorpion s'étaient retournés.

« A ce soir Hyoga, le salua le Verseau avant de se tourner vers son fils. Entre Sergueï et vient manger. Il est plus que temps. »

D'un coup d'œil dehors, Sergueï jaugea l'heure. Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi, guère plus. Il se sentait pourtant bien reposé.

« Tu as dormis plus de vingt-quatre heures, déclara sobrement Camus. Tu en avais besoin », ajouta-t-il, afin que son chat sauvage de fils ne voit dans son commentaire l'ombre d'un reproche. Ce qui était du reste le cas.

Timide, Sergueï pénétra plus avant dans la pièce et s'installa derrière le couvert qui avait été dressé pour lui. Mais quand son père déposa devant lui une assiette de zakouskis (1) et un bol de borchetc (2) il ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Puis il comprit d'où venaient ces étranges sensations éprouvées depuis son réveil. Toutes ces senteurs, c'étaient celles de son enfance. Certes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait souvent gouté à ces plats, rarement serait plus exact, quand un restaurateur prenait pitié d'eux et leur laissait un bol ou deux, ou quand ses amis et lui parvenaient à dérober quelques vivres sur les marchés de la capitale, oui il avait pu y goûter. Mais les odeurs, elles étaient là. Et ces odeurs c'était son enfance. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'avait pas été si malheureux que ça dans les égouts. Il s'y était fait des amitiés solides. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'était devenu Irina. Sans doute le Verseau le savait-il. Il demanderait, plus tard, pour l'instant, seul comptait son estomac qui, ranimé par ses effluves proustiennes, protestait vigoureusement.

De son coté, Camus avait parfaitement suivi l'avancé de son fils. Il était reconnaissant à Hyoga d'avoir ouvert la conversation, vu qu'à ce moment-là lui-même n'avait pas su comment le faire. Mais comme Sergueï avait l'air au moins, si ce n'est plus, perdu que lui face à cette situation, il se contenta donc d'un de ses commentaires lapidaires, et de lui servir le repas qu'il mijotait pour lui depuis le matin, au grand dam de son Scorpion qui l'avait taquiné toute la matinée sur ses velléités culinaires auxquels il n'avait que rarement eut droit. Camus connaissait suffisamment Milo pour savoir que derrière le ton malicieux existait un vrai fond de jalousie. La cohabitation promettait d'être épique et par moment il s'était surpris à envier Hyoga et son déménagement pour cause de manque de chambre au onzième. Certes il était plus que temps que son « poussin albinos », comme disait Milo, quitte le nid. Certes il était ravi de savoir Sergueï enfin près de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le futur et pas seulement à cause de la guerre à venir. Non, ses appréhensions étaient beaucoup plus « familiales ».

Sergueï finissait sa deuxième tournée de varienniki (3) quand il se sentit observé. L'air de rien il balaya du regard les alentours. Non ce n'était pas le Scorpion qui collé à son père l'aidait ostensiblement en faisant la vaisselle. Ce n'était pas Camus non plus, occupé à vérifier la cuisson d'une Vatrouchka(4) dont la seule odeur le faisait saliver d'avance. Ce n'était pas non plus le Cygne qui avait quitté le temple quelques temps auparavant. Alors qui ? Etendant discrètement son cosmos, il rechercha d'où venait cette attention dont il était certain d'être le destinataire. Alerté, Camus se retourna et interrogea son fils du regard.

Sergueï baissa aussitôt la tête en se morigénant de cet excès de suspicion un peu anxieuse. Il croisa alors deux yeux verts jade situés à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Miaou ! »

Tétanisé, Sergueï ne savait que faire devant cette apparition poilue. Ce fut son père qui le sauva.

« Sergueï, laisse-moi te présenter « Moustache » le dernier occupant de ce temple et son véritable propriétaire s'il l'on doit l'en croire.

« Miaou ! » répéta le dit Moustache, avant de se frotter aux jambes du jeune garçon.

Emu, il tendit une main vers lui. Mais Moustache se déroba et se dirigea avec des miaulements plaintifs vers le coin le plus proche.

« Sergueï ? Donne lui cela veux-tu, dit le Verseau faussement occupé, en lui tendant une boite de croquettes. A ras bord mais pas plus », précisa-t-il avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Du moins est-ce l'impression qu'il donnait car du coin de l'œil il surveillait Sergueï et Moustache. Celui-ci, manifestement charmé par le félin qui allait et venait entre ses pieds, affichait son premiers vrai sourire de la matinée. Sourire qui réchauffait le cœur trop meurtri du Verseau. Hélas, en bon chat qu'il était, dès qu'il eut obtenu ses croquettes, Moustache se désintéressa de son nouveau pourvoyeur pour se jeter sur sa gamelle, éteignant tout aussi vite le faible sourire qui venait de naitre sur les lèvres de son fils.

Le jeune garçon cadenassa sa déception derrière une expression neutre mais qui ne suffit pas à tromper le Verseau qui de façon totalement irrationnel en voulut au petit chat. Sergueï, lui, retourna s'assoir à sa place et tenta de terminer son repas. Heureusement, sa faim lui permis de manger tout ce qu'on lui présenta, mais dans sa bouche, tout avait désormais un goût de carton.

Il entamait la Vatrouchka, que le Verseau lui avait servi avec espoir de voir resurgir sinon son sourire du moins de chasser sa déception, quand il sentit deux petites choses chaudes et douces sur sa cuisse. L'instant d'après c'est quatre pattes qui se retrouvaient sur ses genoux, puis de nouveau deux à la base de son cou.

Fièrement planté sur ses pattes arrière, enfin repu, Moustache observait maintenant son nouveau fournisseur de croquettes. Sa tête balança de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, ses moustaches chatouillant ses joues au passage, avant de se fixer dans les prunelles ambrées du jeune garçon. Son examen terminé, il se reposa sur les cuisses du jeune Russe. Les observa un moment. Tourna deux fois sur lui-même. Tâta leur confort de trois allers retours de coussinets. Malgré leurs maigreurs il dut les juger acceptables car il s'y roula en boule, et bailla ostensiblement avant de clore ses paupières.

Tétanisé, Sergueï ne savait que faire, puis voyant le félin fermer les yeux, il céda à l'envie qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois et plongea sa main dans la douce fourrure. Aussitôt, un doux ronron se fit entendre. D'abord dérouté par le bruit, Sergueï voulu retirer sa main, puis il comprit. Il se mit alors à passer encore et encore la main sur le corps doux et chaud pelotonné contre lui, un vrai sourire sur son visage émacié.

Assis de l'autre côté de la table, une tasse de thé à la main, l'autre cherchant celle de son compagnon, le Verseau regardait son fils, apaisé et heureux..

* * *

_(1) zakouskis : hors-d'œuvre souvent à base de poisson_

_(2) Borchetch : potage à la betterave_

_(3) Varienniki : sorte de raviolis à la viande_

_(4) Vatrouchka : une tarte au fromage blanc_

_Merci internet ;)_


	2. Etre ou ne pas être

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Titre :** _Etre ou ne pas être_

**Auteur :**_ Hemere_

**Situation**: Cette side-story est une séquelle du Vent du Chaos.

* * *

**Mot de Newgaïa : **_Hemere a décidément un humour plein d'imagination, et elle a semble-t-il particulièrement apprécié un de mes personnages secondaires, pour le rendre finalement plus si secondaire que cela ^^.__A vous de juger…_

**(Cette side-story est une séquelle du Vent du Chaos.)**

_**Notes d'Hemere :**__ Bon, encore une fois c'est dix fois plus long que prévu. Et pourtant, j'ai viré le passage des chibis qui c'était invité dans le texte. Quand même, ça devait être plus court à l' en fait, le pire c'est que je suis fière de moi. Si si. Parce que je viens de prouver que l'on peut faire des gros Nawak même sur du Newgaia^^._

_Le « Miahahahaou » sera bien évidement à rapprocher du rire de tous les grands méchants mégalos des animes des années 80. Un exemple prit au hasard : Saga-gris dans sa grande période thermale^^._

* * *

**ETRE OU NE PAS ETRE**

**Point de vue premier : **

Moi, Nekomastet, le grand Nekomastet ! Je vais réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoué. Je vais devenir le nouveau maitre des Dieux de ce monde. Et tous s'agenouilleront devant moi ! Miahahahaou* ! Oh oui, tous, car j'ai été oublié, négligé bien trop longtemps ! Je le leur ferais payer ! Même ici, personne n'a remarqué ma présence au point que Gaïa elle-même n'a pu me ramener dans mon monde lorsqu'elle a scellé les passages vers les autres panthéons et mon univers d'origine. Cet endroit honni où on ne me considérait que comme une divinité mineur tout juste bon a rester auprès du feu sous son apparence totémique ! Forme que j'occupe d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle, un effet secondaire de mon incarnation ici. Mais cela est voulu de part mon génie. Car c'est cette apparence inoffensive qui m'a permis de tromper tout mes ennemis depuis plus de trente ans ! Mais aujourd'hui est le jour de mon triomphe ! Miahahahaou ! Et si pour l'heure je rampe dans une conduite c'est pour servir mon plan d'une géniale subtilité toute féline. Miahahahaou !

Grace à mes informateurs, je sais que cette gaine mène directement à la chambre du Pope et qu'à cette heure il fait la sieste. Une fois sous la grille il me suffira de la faire céder, de jaillir dans la chambre du représentant de Gaïa et de l'égorger. Miahahahaou ! Oh, oui, l'égorger, le trucider, l'éviscérer… et une fois mort, je m'approprierai ses pouvoirs ! Alors, j'ouvrirai une porte vers mon monde et ferai venir mes troupes pour m'emparer de ce Sanctuaire… et de ce monde ! Miahahahaou ! Les chevaliers qui le protègent ? Ils seront trop désappointés par la disparation de leur chef pour s'opposer à moi. Peut-être que s'ils me supplient, je les prendrai à mon service. Je verrai, mais pour l'instant voici le dernier coude et devant moi s'ouvre le chemin de la gloire qui m'a toujours été due ! Miahahahaou !

La, c'est ici. C'est cette grille ! Une poussée de cosmos et hop elle saute, moi aussi et me voici devant le pope…

**Point de vue deuxième : **

En ce jour de printemps se tenait ce que l'on appelait la « Grande Réunion » dont le but était de consolider les liens entre les différents Sanctuaires. Dans la salle du trône du grand temple de Gaïa était donc rassemblé en grand apparat (comprendre en armure astiquées à neuf) l'élite dorée ainsi que quelques chevaliers d'argents afin de saluer dignement les ambassades venues d'Asgard et de Blue Graad menées par la grande prêtresse Hilda en personne ainsi que celles des océans menées par le général du Dragon des mers accompagné de quelques marinas parmi lesquels se trouvaient sa compagne et pour la première fois son jeune fils de neuf ans.

Le grand Pope venait de commencer son discours de bienvenue aux deux délégations quand soudain, la grille d'évacuation située à quelques mètres devant lui, sauta dans les airs dans un « Pop ! » si incongru que tous se tournèrent vers elle. L'instant d'après une chose bourrée de cosmos agressif en surgissait dans un « Miahahahaou ! » fort bizarre et à vrai dire un tantinet crispant. De longues secondes passèrent où, dans un silence étonné, tous regardèrent l'espèce de gros chat noir à deux queues qui venait de surgir du dallage.

Nekomastet, lui, venait de comprendre qu'on l'avait dupé. Certes il était devant le grand Pope de Gaïa, mais tous les gens en armure autours, n'étaient pas prévus. Qu'importe, sa cible était devant lui et dans un instant il serait le maitre du monde !

« Je suis Nekomastet, le grand dieu Nekomastet ! Et bientôt vous vous agenouillerez tous devant moi, miaula-t-il dans le moment de stupeur qui suivit son entrée fracassante. Toi, tu vas mourir ! » asséna-t-il à l'homme assis sur le trône face à lui.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le dieu-chat sauta sur le Pope dans un « Miaaaaouh » vindicatif… pour se retrouver paralysé par la « restriction » du Scorpion un dixième de seconde avant de s'aplatir, dans une superbe irisation, sur un « Cristal wall » apparu comme par magie. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une « Aurora execution » lancé par le Sergeï lui-même le gelait jusqu'aux entrailles, le rendant plus fragile que du cristal avant qu'un « Galaxian explosion » achève de le briser en petits morceaux.

Une seconde « Galaxian explosion » acheva de le pulvériser –ainsi qu'une partie du dallage – tandis que le Pope lançait quelques autres attaques sur les rares débris encore intacts de l'assaillant félin.

Bref, moins d'une minute après son intrusion, il ne restait plus rien du grand Nekomastet.

A la question muette de ses hommes au sujet de son acharnement, Sergeï préféra expliquer

« Les chats ont neuf vies. Dans le doute, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque », répondit le Pope en se dirigeant vers le petit tas de cendre gelée qui était le Dieu Nekomastet quelques secondes auparavant.

Il passa une main auréolé de lumière au-dessus du minuscule monticule.

« Je ne ressens plus aucune présence divine pas plus que son âme. Il est mort », ajouta-il en dispersant les restes d'une rafale d'énergie noire.

Il se retournait vers son trône quand un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour votre sol, commença un jeune homme d'une petite dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux bleu océan, la tête basse, en jetant un regard désolé au marbre défoncé. Ma « Galaxian explosion » était mal calibrée, mais je voulais protéger ma maman et…

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher jeune Saga des océans, le coupa le Pope. Ton attaque était très courageuse. Et tu as eut raison d'agir ainsi. Il faut toujours protéger sa maman... »

Oui, se dit Sergeï en jetant un regard à son père, il ne fallait pas hésiter. Pour lui la situation était différente. Avec le temps et l'aide de son père et de Milo il avait finit par faire son deuil d'une vraie mère. Aislinn était sa génitrice certes mais n'avait jamais été sa mère. Non, jamais ! Et certainement pas du type de Néphélie qui pour l'heure couvait son fils du regard.

« … Et puis, continua-t-il, cela faisait un moment que j'envisageais de remplacer ce sol par une mosaïque. Disons que ton intervention à quelque peu avancée la date du gros œuvre. »

Le jeune garçon lança un regard éperdu de reconnaissance au Pope avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui lui répondit d'un doux sourire. Car toute guerrière qui avait fait plus que ses preuves durant les « Grandes Guerres », Néphélie ne pouvait que fondre devant tant d'amour filial. Saga chercha ensuite l'approbation de son père qui lui répondit d'un regard dégoulinant de fierté. C'est qu'elle avait fait un sacré trou l'attaque de son p'tit gars ! D'ailleurs à ce propos.

« Grand pope. Si je puis me permettre. Les mers du sud regorgent de coraux aux couleurs chatoyantes. Laissez-moi vous en offrir. Ils seront, je crois, du plus bel effet pour la mosaïque que vous préconisez.

— C'est une offre que j'accepte volontiers. Nul doute en effet que leurs couleurs siéront à merveille aux futurs motifs. »

Les deux hommes concluaient leur échange d'un signe de tête d'égal à égal quand une voix douce intervint de leur droite.

« Si je puis me permettre Grand Pope. »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une main fine et blanche apparaitre de derrière le chevalier du Bélier essayant de pousser celui-ci sur le coté afin de pouvoir discuter avec le Pope.

« Décidément, pensait Hilda de Polaris, Mü était un compagnon parfait. Il était cultivé, attentionné, aussi intelligent que puissant mais protecteur, protecteur… horriblement protecteur. Surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa dernière grossesse. Ah, les hommes ! »

Aussi dut-elle se résoudre à prononcer un doux : « Mü, s'il te plait… »

Celui-ci se dégagea à regret. Oui, il n'y avait apparemment plus de danger mais bon, quand même ! Sans son « cristal wall »…

Une fois la masse mauve et doré dégagée de devant elle, Hilda pu reprendre à l'adresse du Pope :

« Les montagnes au nord d'Asgard regorgent de pierres fines. Nous serions très honorés de vous en fournir afin de rehausser encore cette mosaïque symbole de notre entente et de la coopération entre nos Sanctuaires.

— Princesse Hilda, se serait un honneur. Nous accueillerons ces pierres avec plaisirs… »

**Point de vue troisième : **

Et tandis que reprenait les discussions diplomatiques, un peu plus loin en aparté, un Scorpion doré demandait à son compagnon :

« Nekomastet ? Tu connaissais toi ?

— Jamais entendu parler. Il doit s'agir d'une divinité mineure.

— Ben très mineur alors et surtout très bête. Se planquer pendant près de trente ans pour finalement attaquer le jour de la Grande Réunion, et lors de la présentation avec l'élite du Sanctuaire en armure, plus des marinas, plus des guerriers d'Asgard et de Blue Graad. Je veux bien que ce soit un chat noir mais pas de bol à ce point là…

— Ou alors il avait de mauvais informateurs.

— Mais alors très mauvais et qui lui en voulaient.

— Ou qui ont cherché à le piéger, termina sombrement le Verseau tout en réfléchissant aux multiples possibilités.

— Tu penses que Sergeï était au courant ?

— Non ! Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de mettre les tractations diplomatiques entre nos Sanctuaires en danger. Et se faire mousser n'est pas son genre.

— On se demande de qui il tient ça…

— Milo...

— En tous cas, ça fait un dieu en moins. Et puis ça a mit un peu d'ambiance, c'était sympa le feu d'artifice. C'est quand même dommage j'trouvais ça cool cette forme de chat. Tu crois qu'il va y en avoir d'autres ?

— Milo ! Un peu de sérieux.

— J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère parce que je n'aime pas les implications de ton raisonnement.

— Moi non plus. »

Oui, car si Camus avait raison cela voulait dire qu'il existait quelqu'un au Sanctuaire qui connaissait suffisamment les lieux pour diriger une divinité droit sur la salle du trône. Quelqu'un qui se permettait des choix stratégiques sur quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une attaque divine sans en référer à leur Pope. Oui, il y avait là un danger et l'enquête promettait d'être ardue.

« Pourtant, c'est curieux mais cela ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela… » reprit Milo.

Son amant le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux. De part sa nature de Scorpion, Milo était quelqu'un d'extrêmement instinctif. Ses intuitions n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère. Mais de là à ne pas s'inquiéter d'une telle faille dans la sécurité du Sanctuaire !

« Tu as des pistes ? demanda encore le Scorpion sotto voce pendant que continuaient les salamalecs diplomatique.

— Non, pas la moindre et… Oust, Psitt ! Va-t-en ! » s'interrompit le Verseau en bougeant légèrement les jambes.

Etonné le Scorpion regarda son compagnon puis les pieds de celui-ci et comprit. Là, contre les jambes de Camus, la queue dessinant des arabesques dans l'air, se frottait : Moustache !

Amusé, mais conscient du danger que courait leur petit chat, Milo se rapprocha imperceptiblement de son compagnon et joignit ses jambes à celles de son amant dans l'espoir de faire reculer ou du moins de bloquer le passage au félin. C'est qu'avec l'attaque qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour un matou de pointer le bout de son museau.

**Point de vue quatrième : **

De derrière les jambes caparaçonnées d'or de ses maitres, Moustache parvint à jeter un œil à ce qui avait été Nekomastet. Lorsque le verdict du Pope tomba, il ne put empêcher un ronron satisfait. Son plan s'était déroulé à la perfection. Lui Moustache IV venait de sauver ses maitres. Comment ? Tout simplement parce que comme 95% des chats du Sanctuaire, il était un Moustache. Ou plutôt ils étaient des Moustaches. Des descendants de Moustache I et Moustache II qui avaient en leur temps eut de grands rôles à jouer dans l'histoire de ce monde. Mais surtout la preuve de l'amour indéfectible de Milo envers Camus et de Camus envers Milo.

Oui, les Moustaches étaient cela, une preuve d'amour infini bien plus que de simples chats comme l'avait cru cet imbécile de Nekomastet. Et si les chats devaient obéir à ce dieu imbécile, il était hors de question que cet amour qu'ils incarnaient nuise à Camus et Milo de quelques façons que ce soit. Alors quand le dieu avait pris contact avec les chats du Sanctuaire, il était allé à sa rencontre et lui avait donné toute les informations qu'il fallait pour qu'il attaque maintenant et à cette heure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive un malheur à un de ses maitres alors quel meilleur moment que la « Grande Réunion ». Quant a la question « Pourquoi lui et pas un autre Moustache ? » Tout simplement parce qu'en tant que titulaire de la panière il était LE Moustache. Le plus évolué, celui dont la conscience était la plus aboutie et donc – en quelque sorte – le chef de tous les Moustaches.

N'empêche, il faudrait quand même qu'il fasse attention se dit-il en voyant le Pope jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Si les humains se rendaient compte de quelque chose… Non pas qu'il risque grand-chose. Après tout ils étaient le symbole de cet amour magnifié par les émanations d'énergie divine de Gaia. Alors tant qu'existait l'amour entre Milo et Camus, ils étaient virtuellement invulnérables. Mais quand même. Après tout les hommes étaient des créatures tellement susceptibles… Ils les croyaient tout à fait capable de le mégoter sur ses croquettes s'ils venaient à envisager qu'il était un peu plus qu'un simple petit animal domestique. Certes, il était officiellement là pour chasser les souris, mais il était LE Moustache quand même, et les croquettes c'était important. Miaou quoi !

* * *

_PS : OK, Nekomastet est un peu (beaucoup) mégalo, mais je crois les chats assez fondamentalement mégalo._

_PPS : Au fait Nekomastet est une totale invention, fusion des Nekomata japonais (démon chat à deux queues) et de la Bastet égyptienne._


End file.
